Mark of the Beast
by Sams Witch
Summary: AU! Rachel and Eli are attacked by two animals. After the attack the two girls start to see and feel changes inside them. Was the attack just a coincidence or was it a plan attack to turn the two girls? Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mark of the Beast**

If you were looking closely you could see the yellow eyes in the bushes. If you were listening closely you cold hear the heavy breathing. The beast was controlling the urge to jump through the window and bite the young woman sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and pulling it up in a pony tail.

"Rachel!" yelled Eli jogging down the stairs and then knocking on her door, "Are you descent?"

"As ever!" Rachel smiled as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Well, then let's go." Eli smiled at her friend and they walked out the house.

The two reached Eli's car and Rachel stopped hearing the bushes move by her bedroom window. She looked over and Eli watched her as she opened the car door.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard…" She looked at her friend shaking her head and laughing, "Never mind."

The two got into the car without realizing they were being watched, more like stalked, by the beast.

The two friends laughed as they drove the winding roads of California.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone," said Eli. She looked over at Rachel, "I'm so glad you decided to move out here. It'll be really great for you."

"That actually means a lot," said Rachel, "Everyone was saying I was running away but I just couldn't…face that town anymore. It's where they died and…" Rachel just looked out the window.

"Hey, everything will be fine," said Eli looking over at her friend.

Rachel smiled at Eli and turned back looking out the windshield when she saw an animal in the middle of the road, "Look out!" yelled Rachel.

Eli quickly hit the breaks but it was too late whatever was in the road was hit. The two young women screamed as their car swerved and they rolled down the hill. The two continued to scream and cry until their car stopped after hitting a tree.

Blackness had overtaken the girls for quite some time before they came consciousness. Rachel was the first to wake.

Rachel coughed and rubbed her head. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and her ears were ringing. She wiped her face before opening her eyes and found the car upside down, as well as her and her friend. She coughed again and looked over at Eli who was still unconscious.

Rachel was able to unbuckle her seatbelt causing her to fall over, "Ow…stupid idea," she whined. She was finally able to get herself upright and crawled over to Eli, "Eli…Eli wake up…" Eli was knocked out cold. Tears hit Rachel's face, "Please…not you too. I can't have another death on me."

Rachel saw Eli's purse and grabbed it. She looked behind her and kicked the window open. She safely kicked all the broken glass off the edges then scooted herself out. She pulled herself out and walked around to the other side of the car. As she did this she was also looking through her friends purse for her cell phone.

Rachel grabbed her phone and tossed the purse aside as she kneeled next to her friend, still trying to wake her up.

_"This is 911, what's your emergency?"_

"Uh, there's been an accident on, uh, County Road heading towards the city," said Rachel standing up and looking around trying to see how far the car had gone.

_"How many cars were involved?"_

"Just one…my friends. We hit an animal. She's still unconscious in the car."

_"Ok ma'am I'm sending paramedics and officers on their way now, just stay calm and stay where they can see you."_

Rachel nodded and hung up the phone. She looked up the hill and then back at her friend. She wanted the paramedics and officers to see her but she didn't want to leave her friend.

She heard coughing behind her, "Rachel?"

"Eli, thank goodness," said Rachel running to the car and sliding on her knees. Tears fell from her eyes again, "I thought-"

"Shhh…shh, it's ok," Eli knew that her parents had died in a terrible wreck and knew what was going through her friends mind. She gave her a weak smile, "Just get me the hell out of here ok?" Rachel nodded and reached around Eli but stopped hearing a noise behind her. Eli looked at her, "What was that?"

"I…uh, I don't know."

"You think it's that animal?"

"But we hit it pretty hard."

"What kind of animal was it?"

The noise came again. It was a sound of sticks being broken in half. Rachel quickly looked behind her in the darkness trying to see anything.

"He-hello?" she called out hoping it wasn't some crazy person that lived in the hills of California or a rabid animal.

"Rachel just get me out of here," said Eli, "I don't like this one bit."

Rachel nodded taking one last look into the darkness before kneeling down and helping her friend out of the seatbelt again. "Ugh, it's stuck," said Rachel.

"Look in my bag, I may have my knife in there."

Rachel gave Eli a look, "You carry a knife with you."

"This is California…not some small little town. You have to be prepared for anything."

Rachel shook her head, only Eli. Rachel went to back up to get the purse when she heard the noise again but a growl came with it. Both Eli and Rachel's eyes widened at the sound.

"Rachel…" Before Eli could say anything else Rachel was quickly drug off from the car. "RACHEL!"

All Eli could hear were the screams of Rachel.

Rachel watched as her friends car was getting smaller and smaller in distance. She cried out in pain as the animal that had her bit harder down on her ankle. The animal let her go and Rachel turned around crying and screaming as she saw what it was. The animal was something she's never seen before. It looked like a wolf, but a giant one, one she's never seen before.

Rachel felt like it was staring her down with those yellow eyes. Rachel was slowly pushing back, trying to get away without being noticed.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel turned her head to warn Eli but the animal, the beast was on top of her. Rachel screamed as it bit her shoulder hard and dug it's nails into her, scratching her up. Rachel knew this was it, she was going to die by this animal. She continued to cry until darkness took over her.

Eli was still stuck in the car hearing her friends screams and cries. Tears fell down her face, "Rachel!" she cried.

As the cries taunted Eli she heard another growl and looked around her. She saw her purse lying a few feet away and tried to reach for it to get the knife. She cried as she continued to try.

Eli screamed when a paw wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her out of the car. Eli felt her arm being pulled out of it's socket. She screamed and felt herself being thrown. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of eyes that would haunt her forever. The animal jumped on her and bit at her arms and shoulders and scratching her as well. Eli screamed and cried just as Rachel had but Rachel's screams of pain were being blocked by her own.

The animal had stopped what it was doing when it heard howling. Eli watched as she began fading in and out of consciousness. It looked up from her and she watched as it tilted its head and howled towards the sky before tramping off. Eli coughed up some blood before fading to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need someone over here!" yelled the paramedic as they wheeled both Eli and Rachel into the ER.

Dean Winchester looked up from his charts and quickly walked over to them, "What's going on?"

"Car accident and possible animal attack. Both girls were found a few good feet away from the car."

Dean listened for a heartbeat from Rachel and found a faint one then he looked over at Eli and his eyes widened, "Eli." He quickly felt hers.

"You know her?" asked a nurse as they wheeled the girls into an ER room.

"Yeah, she's my brother's girlfriend," he said and looked up at the nurse and then looked around him, "Alright, these girls are going to need stitches and sedatives stat! They need IV's as well, come on people let's go!"

Dean looked over at Eli who was still passed out and then looked over at Rachel. He looked up at the paramedic, "How long have they been unconscious?"

"Not sure, since we got there," said the paramedic, "One of them had called 911 so the animal must have attacked afterwards."

Dean nodded, "I need two needles full of rabbi shots!" He looked over Rachel as he watched her eyes start to flutter open. "Hey, hey, can you hear me?" He looked up at the paramedic, "What's her name?"

"License says Rachel Stevenson."

Dean looked back down at Rachel who started to panic, "Rachel, hey I need you to calm down, ok, everything is going to be alright."

"It hurts," she cried and searched for the source of the voice, her eyes were blurry, "Where's Eli?"

"She's going to be ok," Dean looked over at Eli who was being cleaned up by the nurses.

"Rachel, I need to know what happened." Rachel cried shaking her head. "Come on, it's ok, I'm a friend of Eli's you can tell me."

Rachel sniffed and cried as the nurse stabbed her with the needle. Dean looked at her then back down at Rachel, "What happened Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head and then all of a sudden they heard her heart monitor beeping letting them know they were loosing her.

"We're loosing her!" yelled Dean. Dean ripped open her shirt and start CPR, "Come on!" He looked up at her heart ratings and still the same.

"Rachel?" Dean heard Eli and looked over his shoulder. He looked at a nurse, "I need Eli in another room now!"

Eli was quickly rushed into another room. Dean didn't know if Rachel was going to live or die but he didn't need his brothers girlfriend seeing it. The nurses were stopping the blood that was goozing out of the wounds as Dean continued CPR.

Dean stopped for a second and heard a steady heartbeat. He sighed in relief and looked down at her to see her unconscious, "Alright, you guys patch up her wounds I'm going to the next room."

Dean walked over and washed his hands. He knew he had to call Sam about Eli. Once his hands were clean he walked into Eli's room to see her being patched up as well but she was wide awake.

"Hey Eli," he said soothingly as he walked over to her.

Eli looked up at him, "Dean…oh my God, something attacked me and my friend. I- I think there were two."

"What were they?"

"I-I don't know," she shook her head crying, "Like giant…wolves!"

Dean looked up at the nurses then back down at Eli, "Everything's going to be ok, I'm going to call Sam."

"Is Rachel ok?"

"She'll be fine. She's passed out at the moment, she's getting stitched up and everything. Just rest now Eli, everything is going to be ok, trust me."

Eli gave him a small smile as she closed her eyes waiting for something other than those yellow eyes to appear before her.

_**Authors Note:** Ok...so I know my bestie Apri had just done a werewolf story but I just watched Cursed with Christina Ricci and these ideas popped in my head and thought I would give it a shot. What do you guys think? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Eli looked behind her and continued running. She could hear it gaining on her. She tried not to scream but he was frightened. Frightened of the beast and this time it actually killing her. She continued to run but as she did she felt as if she wasn't moving quick enough and then it grabbed her ankle. Eli screamed as it drug her across the forest floor.

"Sam!" Eli screamed as she sat straight up.

"Hey, hey, Eli!" yelled Sam getting up from the chair and bringing her into his arms. She cried into his chest and held onto him. "Shhh...it's alright Eli," he said soothingly as he kissed the top of her head ad rubbed her back, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Sam...it was so...scary," she sobbed, "It haunts my dreams." She held onto him tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Eli closed her eyes. She was thankful to have Sam in her life. He was always there for her, no matter what.

She wiped her tears and looked up at him. She tilted her head and licked her lips. He looked different to her.

"You look different," she said staring at him.

Sam chuckled, "I haven't shaved in a couple days."

"No...it's not that, it's..." Sam looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek, "Are you ok?" He stared into her eyes.

She nodded, "I think I will be...where's Rachel?"

"Dean went to go check on her. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh God...I can't believe I wasn't careful." Eli fell back onto the bed and Sam stared at her confused. He took her hand in his softly.

"What's the matter?"

Eli looked at him, "Rachel's parents died in a car accident a few months back. This probably is bringing back memories for her."

"She'll be alright. If she's your friend, she's strong."

Eli smiled at him as he kissed her hand, "I want to go see her."

Dean checked Rachel's IV and her charts to see how well she was holding up. And just like Eli, her wounds seemed to be healing rather quickly than normal. He looked her over and walked closer to her. She seemed to be resting peacefully, that is until she woke up.

Dean jumped back a little as Rachel sat up with a gasp. She looked around her and her eyes landed on Dean. She felt her face turn red. He was gorgeous.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Uh, confused and sore...where am I?"

Dean took the opportunity to sit down on her bed and talk to her, "You're at the Memorial Hospital in the city. You got in a car wreck with your friend Eli. And I talked to Eli she said an animal, maybe a wolf, maybe two, attacked you two after the crash."

Dean watched Rachel taking everything he said in. She nodded remembering bits and pieces. "Yes, I was trying to get Eli out of the car when it came up behind me. And it drug me away from the car and after that..." she shook he head, "I can't remember."

"You're lucky to be alive. The bites were deep." Dean moved her hair off her shoulder and Rachel watched his nose twitch a little. Little did she know Dean had caught her scent. He lifted the bandage looking at the stitches seeing the wounds almost complete healed. "That's so strange," he said moving closer.

"What? What is it?"

"Your wounds...these bites were almost to the bone. How is that possible?" he asked acting dumb but he knew, he knew it all. He knew exactly what happened, after all he was the one that attacked her. He was the one that had gotten hit by their car but easily healed from it.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked her eyes wide and her chin began to tremble.

"No, no...it's just very surprising. This happened last night and it looks like it happened about a couple weeks ago. You must have some healing strength," he placed his hand on her knee, "You'll be fine."

"Hey tiger," said Eli walking in with the help of Sam.

"Sam I told you she needed to rest," said Dean standing up from the bed.

"You know Eli, stubborn as a mule," said Sam as he watched Eli limp over to Rachel and hug her.

"How are you holding up?" asked Eli.

"Well," she said looking at Dean then back at Eli, "Fine according to the doc over there."

Eli looked at Dean, "Is she really ok Dean?"

"Dean?" asked Rachel looking between the two, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah remember how I said I was dating a guy named Sam well that's Sam and that's his older brother."

Rachel felt embarrassed, "Oh."

Eli laughed and Sam smiled, "Nice to meet you. Eli's told me a lot bout you and I'm glad you decided to move all the way here. It's a nice change and Eli needs a friend."

"Hey," said Eli glaring at him, "I have friends."

"I don't count," said Dean winking at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both," said Rachel smiling at them and she looked at Dean, "And thank you for saving my life."

"Hey, I'm happy to help, especially someone as gorgeous as you."

"Oh and here he goes," said Eli rolling her eyes. Rachel blushed a bit as Eli sat on the bed next to her. "He's going to be pulling out this charm any second and you will fall to your knees and say yes to anything."

"Shut up," said Dean.

"Be nice sweetie after all," said Sam walking around and wrapped his arms around her taking her off the bed, "You fell for mine." He winked at Dean letting him know he was taking Eli out of the room.

"Uh, no, you fell for mine...hey where are we going?"

"Dr. Winchester says you need rest," said Sam with a smirk as he took her out of the room.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked back up at Dean, "Sorry about Eli...but you know how she can be," said Rachel with a small smile.

"Oh yes I know how she can be," he gave her a smile, "And since you look almost brand new why don't you do me a favor."

"Uh, ok," she was a little unsure of what this favor was. Sure she was very attracted to this man, this doctor but she just met him.

"My father owns a few restaurants and clubs in the city and a restaurant will be opening up this Friday. I will be more than happy if you attend it with me."

"I don't know I mean I'm new in town and all-"

"Then it's the perfect opportunity to get to know the city. What do you say? I can even pick you up early and I can show you the highlights."

Rachel smiled, he was trying she'll give him that, "Ok."

Dean grinned, "Great, I'll pick you up at five. The restaurant opening isn't until six and no one really gets there until 6:30."

He gave her a wink before walking out and down the hallway. A smirk spread across his face as his eyes turned yellow for a quick second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day Eli and Rachel were released from the hospital. Sam had drove them home and helped them into the house. Rachel watched how caring he was towards her friend and new he was a good guy.

"So you and my brother?" asked Sam walking into the kitchen. Eli had gone upstairs for a quick shower.

"Me and your brother..." Rachel asked with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"Oh come on," said Sam sitting across from her, "You know. You and my brother are going to my father's opening of one of his many restaurants."

"I fail to see where you are getting at with this."

Sam laughed, "Dean doesn't take anyone to any of my fathers openings."

This came as a shock to Rachel. She played with the handle on her coffee cup, "Really? I mean, he's a very attractive man why wouldn't he?"

Sam shrugged a little and sat back with a smirk, "Well, my brother likes to go there and sniff the ladies out."

Rachel shook her head, "You just ratted your brother out to being a player to the girl he is taking out on Friday."

"No, no, no, listen to me," Sam said sitting back up and leaning on the table, "Dean doesn't take any girl at all to our father's openings. And you he just met at the worst circumstance ever, he's taking you. What does that say?" Rachel thought about what Sam said and he smiled. "My brother doesn't just like anyone and invite them somewhere where his parents will be."

Rachel looked up into his eyes, "I guess you would know you're his brother."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Eli walking in wearing a small robe and drying her hair with a towel. Sam placed his hand on her hip and sat her down on his lap.

"Oh just how I think my brother likes Rachel."

"He better not hurt her."

"I highly doubt Dean would hurt her, trust me."

"Ok, her is getting up and getting a shower." She smiled at them and they smiled back watching her walk over.

"How you feeling?" asked Sam tucking some wet hair behind her ear.

"Great actually, I have all this energy and I'm not sore."

"Oh really?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Perv," she said slapping his chest and he brought her down into a kiss. He cupped her face in order to deepen the kiss.

Eli shivered at his touch, whenever he touched her she would feel these slight tingles in her body but now it felt as if they were on overdrive. Her whole body prickled at his touch and she wanted more. The more he kissed her the more she wanted him. The more he touched her the more she needed his hands on her body. She felt this connection to him all of a sudden, this sexual connection. Not like they haven't been sexual with each other yet but it felt closer, more soul feeling then physical.

Rachel ran her hands through her wet hair washing the conditioner out. She turned and rinsed her hair. She stood under the spray looking at the wounds on her body that has completely healed. When she brought her hands up she tensed up looking at her right hand. She swallowed hard and looked at the small five mini dots that had appeared. She rubbed her hand, they didn't hurt.

"Must be from the crash," she said to herself.

Just as he was about to turn the water off she felt herself getting hot. Instead of turning it off she turned the cold on and stayed under the shower head. She closed her eyes and jumped when she felt arms wrap around her.

She turned in the arms scared out of her mind and found Dean in the shower with her, "What are you doing?" she asked but all he did was slam her into the tiled bathroom wall of the shower making her gasp. She stared into his eyes.

"I need you so bad," he said and cupped her face in his one hand, "I've been watching you. You're all I want."

Before she could protest or tell him to get off her he kissed her. Rachel moaned giving into the kiss and kissing him back. It started off slow and then turned heated. She moaned again as his hands moved down her body and gripped her hips in his hands. She moved her hips a little feeling his hard shaft against her stomach. He lifted her up and...

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Rachel opened her eyes and found her in the shower alone.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" asked Eli on the other side of the door.

"Ye-yeah, I'm coming out now."

Rachel looked around her. The day dream whatever it was felt so real. She felt like she could still taste him in her mouth and smell him in the air.

Once Rachel was out she headed down the stairs to her room. She saw Sam and Eli dressed and holding hands.

"Hey, we're going to for a bite to eat, want anything?" asked Eli.

"No it's ok. You two have fun."

"You sure?" asked Sam, "I'm buying."

Rachel smiled at him, "Yeah I'm sure, I think I'll just go to bed early tonight." She walked into her room and closed the door.

She took the towel off her head and ran it through it to dry it. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but notice she looked different. She looked at herself confused, she couldn't put her finger on it. She unwrapped the towel around her body and let it fall to the floor.

Dean's yellow eyes watched from the bushes. He clenched his fist tight trying to hold it together. He was close to being in heat, he could feel it. And with Rachel just a few feet away in all her glory wasn't helping the situation. He wanted her badly. She was perfect for him, made for him.

Dean watched Rachel turn around and walk to the window. She opened it up and poked her head out. She looked at Dean, "Come to me Dean please. I need you." Her nails scraped at the bricks of the house then ran up her body cupping her breast and throwing her head back.

Dean climbed through the window and snarled at her with a growl coming out of his mouth. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, "You have no idea how badly I need you right now." He nipped at her bottom lip and sucked. His hands massaged her glorious mounds as he traveled down her body to the place he yearned.

Dean shook his head and growled, "Damn it!" He needed to control himself. He had to wait until he told her what she was and he was. It was hard, he hoped he could do it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_Thank you all for the reviews! They really meant a lot to me. So I guess you guys know who the werewolves now :D Of course they are Dean and Sam who else would they be. But don't get discourage, more werewolves will be revealed, ones that will be after the girls. Din! Din! Din!_


End file.
